Who Are You?
by xXAwesomeSauceXx
Summary: One-shots. Each chapter is a different take on how Andromeda Chase meets the famous Percy Jackson. Trust me, this isn't your average story where Percy becomes a god, then has a kid with Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hmm, third story? Okay, this will be a one-shot series...who wants a summary? OKAY!

Summary: This isn't your average 'Percy-becomes-a-god-and-has-a-kid-with-Annabeth' story. Each chapter will be a different scenario on how Andy, (Yeah, yeah, I'm going to use Andromeda as her name...I know, pretty cliche.) Percy and Annabeth's daughter, meets the ever-amazing Percy Jackson. Different, huh?

The part down there is in Percy's point of view, but it's not very long.

Each chapter will be from Andy's POV, unless said otherwise. Have fun reading!

* * *

The humid June breeze played with my hair.

"Try not to get into a lot of trouble this summer, okay?" Mom reminded me.

Here's a thing about my mom. Her name's Annabeth Chase. She's a demigod, and her mom's Athena. It's pretty awesome to be related to the Greek gods, even if the don't have DNA.

My mom works as Olympus' architect. Not to be selfish, but I kinda wish that she didn't have to be up there all the time. I mean, if she didn't, she could stay here at Camp Half-Blood as one of the counselors.

The only thing that bugs me, is that my mom never got married. My _dad_ left her. He was some jerk who just left us, and never even sent _one_ child support check. Now here I am. At Camp Half-Blood for my first summer.

But that's the thing that gets to me. Because whenever I tell Mom that she should meet new people, she just smiles, and has this weird look in her eyes, as if she's remembering a long-forgotten joke, which I'm not in on. But believe me, I don't even want to know who the jerk is, who left the awesomest person in the world.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up, and a man just popped out of nowhere. On normal circumstances, that would be pretty weird, but here at camp? There are weirder things.

I stared at the man who apparently happened to walk out of the ocean.

Most likely a god. He looked like a surfer. Maybe Poseidon?

No, he looked too young.

I turned towards Mom. Did this douche think that he could just pop up and interrupt our conversation? I expected my mom to blow out of proportion, like she usually does, when people piss her off, but she didn't.

Instead, she looked that the dude almost...longingly?

I heard her mumble something along the lines of, "To think that all strange things only wash up in Miami...,"

The mystery guy chuckled. "Tyson told me that he sent you a new shield."

"Oh please, there is no way that it would beat Daedalus' video shield." Mom replied.

Wait, what?

Mom looked like she wanted to run into the guy's arms.

The dude shook his head. "Damn you, Wise Girl. Haven't changed, eh?"

"You'd be an expert on that subject," my mom teased.

The surfer dude threw his hands back and said, "Pssh, I'm not that old!"

They both shared a laugh, as if remembering a long-forgotten joke, rather than laughing about what just happened.

Suddenly, Mom found herself hugging the mystery surfer dude. I cut in before this could go any further.

"Hey! Uh, I don't know, but could anyone tell me what's going on? Or maybe, who in Hades you are?"

He locked eyes with my mom before laughing again. "I blame you for her curiosity."

What?

"Hey! I bet you'd feel stupid, if you were 'out of the loop,' like I was, sometimes!" Mom retorted. How did they know each other?

"Yeah, because I was _never_ left out. Gods, I was out of the loop, since day one! I didn't even know what you were shoveling in my mouth!"

"...yeah, you were pretty stupid. Probably still are." Mom said.

The surfer guy turned towards me. "So Andy, don't like being left in the dark, huh?"

Wait...how did he know my name?

"Andy, we sorta need to talk." Mom began. She gestured towards the surfer. "This is your fa-"

But the mystery surfer clamped a hand on Mom's mouth before she could continue. She stumbled back into the sand.

"Hey, get your hands off my mom!" I yelled.

ooo

_"Do you really have to begin with the 'Hey Andy, this is your father__ who you probably resent!' introduction? Gods Annabeth, I think I can__ introduce myself." I whispered to her, on the sand._

_"Oh, well, I'm SO SORRY. What are your takes on this matter, huh__ mister?"_

_"Could you talk ANY louder? But anyways, I was going to bring the whole __'I'm your daddy!' thing towards the end of the conversation." I said._

_She huffed in agreement. "Fine."_

ooo

They turned around, as if they had forgotten that I was here.

"Okay, anyways Andy, this," Mom pointed at the idiot on the sand, "is Perseus Jackson, but everyone calls him Percy."

Percy coughed.

"Oh, sorry, um, he's the god of rip currents, tides, and waves. Which, to him, are apparently all the same."

Wait, if he was a god, then why did he have a last name?

"Hey! You're making me sound dumb!" Percy interrupted.

"Well, you are." Mom said, as if reminding him. There was no response after that.

So my suspicions were correct. He IS a god. But he seemed so...human? The way he talked, and joked, almost made me think that he wasn't some almighty god could had the power to smite a person.

"Well Andy...This idiot...he's your father." My mom said the last part so fast, that I almost didn't hear it. But I did.

Perseus face palmed. "Bah, what happened to using my plan?"

"Oh face it, your plans never work."

Wait...what? This was the guy who just left Mom and I, leaving no trace? Oh, so he thought he could just magically appear out of nowhere, and everything would be butterflies and daisies, huh?

My 'father' tried to make small talk, "Heh, uh, so Andy-"

"It's Andromeda to you, sir." I told him, trying to sound as harsh as possible.

But you want to know what he did next? He laughed! Laughed!

"Hear that, Annabeth? Resentment." He gave a few more chuckles before adding, "You don't know a thing about me do you?"

"No. Not that _you_ know anything about _me_. So why should I want to know you?" I retorted.

"Well, if I know myself, and I think I'm pretty good on the subject, then I most likely know you," he told me.

"Are you saying that I'm like you? Yeah right."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Give me five chances to list things about my life, that most likely apply to you." he suggested.

"...Fine."

"Okay. Count in your head how many of them relate to you. One: My mom was, and is, the best person in the world, other than your mom here. She worked her ass off just to make ends meet. But in the end, she still had some pretty rotten luck." he said.

I thought about that. That was a pretty good definition of my mom. Okay, so...1.

"Wait." I said, "If you're a god, then who's your mom?"

"Nuh uh uh, save a questions for the end! Erm...anyways, on to number two: I had―"

"And probably still has," Mom interupted.

"―ADHD and dyslexia. Everyone at school thought I was a freak. Absolutely no friends in the mortal world. Well, I guess there was Tyson, but he doesn't count anymore."

I guess that was 2. Wait...do gods even have trouble reading? And did he say school?

"Gods, Percy, you're going to make her head explode." Mom told him.

"Don't you mean 'implode'?" he suggested.

No one answered.

"Fine! Give me the silent treatment!" he pouted. "Uh, oh yeah, um, on to number three: Sometimes, I felt like people were always hiding something from me, which they were," At this, he looked at Mom, then continued, "and I was _always_ out of the loop."

That's 3…

"Número cuatro-"

"Since when could you speak Spanish?" Mom interrupted.

"Oh, never, but I remember this one time when my Latin teacher was out sick, and the substitute that was in for her, spoke Spanish the whole class. It was ridiculous."

"And you remembered that?" Mom asked.

"Nope. I was practically sleeping the whole time. Tyson was the one who filled me in, I mean, I had to listen to a whole hour of his Spanish mimicking. Terrible. Completely terrible." Percy shook his head, and my mom laughed.

"...anyways, on to number four: I resented my father, as much as you are resenting me right now. Believe me, I know what your thinking. Not one visit? Not one child support check? And right now, I kinda hate myself like I used to hate my dad." He turned to my mom, "How much do you feel like my mom?"

"Eh, I do feel like Sally once and a while, but not enough to make your stupid blue cookies."

"Hey! They're not _that_ stupid..."

Here I am. Out of the loop again. But I guess that makes 4.

"And the fifth?" I said, trying to speed things up.

"And the fifth." he repeated, as if he hadn't heard me, "I would go to hell and back, to protect the people I care about. And trust me on this one, I know what that feels like."

"You and me both, pal." Mom told him.

Percy looked offended. "Now I'm downgraded to 'pal'? How offending!"

Mom smiled, like she did when:

1) She talks about architecture

2) I tell her that I 'made a friend'

3) I ask her about Dad, who apparently wanted to pop into our lives.

He continued, "I guess 'having the weight of the world on your shoulders' isn't just a metaphor anymore. Hey that rhymed! But anyways, how much of my life relates to you, Andy?"

I didn't exactly want to talk to him, but I needed to know the truth...sort of. "Five out of five."

I always thought I had gotten all my looks from Mom's side. She always said that I was the striking image of Athena, but now that I thought of it, I had my father's jet black hair, and Mom's gray eyes.

My father smiled. "Thought it would. So, where do we begin?"

Mom checked her watch, "Ah, Percy? I kind of have to leave in a few minutes,"

"But Mom! You can't just leave me alone with...him," I started whispering towards the end of the sentence.

"You'll be fine, Andy. Remember to write! And if you run into any Ares kids, don't worry, your dad and I have dealt with them." Mom winked, before she began to walk off.

"See you around," My dad waved. He turned back to me, as I watched my mom disappear into the forest.

"Well, see ya!" I said, getting up. He grabbed my hand before I could walk off.

"What, I can't have a talk with my daughter?"

"Pft. You want to talk? What's there to talk about? You're a god, I'm a demigod. You don't even know how to be, oh, I don't know, human!" I shot back.

He laughed again. Why is it that every time I try to insult him, he just laughs?

"This is why we need to talk. Let's start with the basics. Okay, so you know that your mom is a daughter of Athena. Do you know who my mom is?" he asked.

I thought about that. "Hera?"

A look of horror plastered itself onto his face. "Dear gods, no! Okay, how about my dad?"

This one was easier, since his symbol of power had to do with water.

"Poseidon."

"Exactly. So, that would make my mother..."

"Amphitrite?" I guessed.

He face palmed. "Uh, no thank you to that! Annabeth suggested that some of my stupidity passed on to you. So, I apologize for that. Anyways, my mom is a mortal. Clear-sighted, though. She's Sally Jackson. She's like one of my friends, Rachel. Have you met her? No? Well I hope you don't meet her in camp, or else you're in for a prophecy. Did I mention that's she's the new Oracle?"

That was a lot to chew on.

"...so that would make you..."

"A demigod." he finished for me.

"But I thought that you're one of the gods," I said, confused.

"Exactly. I was offered immortality, but I refused. I was forced into it, later on in my life. Worst thing that has ever happened to me. And I have been through A LOT."

"Well, of course you have, I mean, considering that you're a god." I told my dad. Having a dad still seemed a bit foreign, though.

He raised a eyebrow, "Are you saying that I'm old? Why is everyone hinting at that, today! Sheesh, I guess being two months older than Annabeth really does count," Percy snickered.

"_What?_"

"I'm only 28, Andy. Born in 1994? Tsk, tsk, tsk, you really have gotten my obliviousness genes." Dad scolded. "Also, I'd love to see Poseidon's face, once he realizes that his granddaughter looks exactly like Athena. Quite ironic, hmm? But let's carry on, shall we? Let's do the time warp, and go back to when I was here at camp.

"I lost my mom to Hades, when I arrived at camp. Or at least, I thought I did. That was certainly not fun. To get things moving, I won't go deep into detail. So anyways, at the borderline, by Thalia's pine, I had to face the Minotaur, and I thought my mom had died. Next thing I know, I'm out cold, and your mother, Annabeth, is shoveling ambrosia in my mouth. First thing she says to me? 'You drool in your sleep',"

I laughed. It sounded like something she would say. Suddenly, I heard a conch horn blow.

Percy bended his knees, and got up. He offered a hand, and helped me off the sand.

"Looks like it's time for dinner," he mused. "S'too bad, I didn't finish my 'life story'. Maybe I should get someone to write a book about it."

"Are you staying?" I asked him. I was kinda liking having a dad for a change. _Kinda._

"As much as I'd like to stay, I can't. Zeus would blown his top if I stayed any longer. And besides, there's probably a small chance that I would survive cabin inspections. It's a shame though. I'd really love to try the rock climbing wall, again. But don't worry. I'll be back. By the way, tell Chiron you've been claimed." he said.

"What do you mean?"

He pointed up. Above me, a holographic symbol of a black pegasus floated above me.

"So, where are you off to?" I asked, curiosity taking the better of me.

"Me? I'm off to visit an old friend. Have a good summer, Andy." And with those last words, he disappeared, leaving me alone to my thoughts, staring out to the Long Island Sound.

"You too, Dad. You too." I found myself whispering.

* * *

A/N: Whoa. That was pretty long. Does Percy using cuss words seem OOC? Because I've been told that a few times...whoops, oh well. Who can guess who Percy's visiting? Really? You can? Because I don't even know! By the way, I know that if Percy is around 28 in this, he would have to be like 18 when Annabeth had Andy, but let's put that aside for now! Anyways, I'm taking requests as to where next chapter should take place. I'm currently building a plot for what would happen if Andy meets Percy in the Empire State Building...so...yeah. Review?

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: See? That little AN was deleted! As a said four months ago, this chapter will [mostly] take place in the Empire State Building. And before I say my disclaimer, I'd just like to point out that three weeks ago, my school year ended on a sour note...maybe I'll type it all down later, but I'll stop my rambling for now.**

**I'm going to try something different this time. Let's say that Andy knows a lot about Greek mythology because of Annabeth, but doesn't know that it's all real. And in a way, she meets Percy...but doesn't find out what he is. Or what she is, for that fact.**

**Disclaimer: Unless I somehow inherited the rights by some magical force, I pretty sure that I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians...just the plot. Just the plot...**

* * *

I closely followed my mom as we shuffled through crowds of pedestrians. Although my hair whipped violently in front of my face, the snow came down gently, in uneven clumps.

According to Mom, Khione must've been in a relatively good mood. With gray slush lining the sidewalks and salt trucks appearing every now and then, it seemed like a typical NYC winter day.

On normal circumstances, I would've been at school at that time in the morning, but since I had over slept and Mom had no time to drive me to school, she was stuck with me for the rest of the morning. Annabeth Chase, my mom, is an architect. Probably one of the best in the world. And today, she was needed on the job again.

Technically, I wasn't allowed to come with her to wherever she was needed, but today, Mom let me tag along anyway.

Mom always says that she's working on something at the Empire State Building. Even though that's true, I feel like she's hiding some 'secret architectural plan' from me. I could be wrong, but I just have this hitch. I don't know...

But that aside, she was actually going to the Empire State Building today, so maybe a part of her plan would unfold before me.

Okay, I know that wouldn't be your idea of spending a day off from school, but when we first got off East 34th street and hit Fifth Avenue, I won't lie— I was pretty excited, to say the least.

"First opened on May 1, 1931." I recalled, "1,250 feet tall."

Mom didn't turn her head, but the corners of her mouth turned upwards in the slightest bit.

Wanting to see her smile a bit more, I proudly added, "One-hundred and two floors,"

"Actually, there's six-hu—" Mom began correcting me, but quickly bit her lip, and shook her head as if she was scolding herself in her head.

* * *

When I first agreed to tagging along with her, I thought I'd at least see her _do something._ But I stood corrected.

When we walked through the silver entrance doors, I have to say, I was a bit let down. I mean, the lobby was exactly was I expected it to look like: A few flags planted here and there, a man sitting at a big granite-looking concierge desk, and a doorman in a maroon suit every few meters.

"Okay Ann, just hang around here for a bit, okay?" Mom said.

I frowned. "Can't I come with you?"

Mom smiled, as if the thought of coming with her to wherever she was going amused her. "Not today... But with this family's luck, you'll land yourself up there one day."

What did she mean by that?

How awesome. Another inside joke that she had that I would, and I quote, "Learn more about when the time is right."

My mom headed for the black and gold elevators, but not before waving a rectangular plastic card in front of the man at the desk. He nodded casually, having seen my mother before.

Just my luck. I finally convince Mom to let me skip school, and all I can do is sit...and sit...and _sit_. Miserably, I slumped backwards in a brown leather chair. Playing the Waiting Game was not fun for an ADHD kid.

I watched my mom as the elevator doors slid open. As she stepped inside, I realized that there was rather tall man standing in the elevator. He looked like the average tourist who probably just came down from the observation deck on the 102th floor. He had black hair that was kinda shaggy and wore khakis and a blue polo t-shirt.

As he was about to exit the elevator, Mom smacked the man on the arm, calling for his attention. Clearly he didn't notice her. I couldn't hear them from that distance, but I could tell that they knew each other. Before I could learn more about the mystery dude, the elevator doors slid shut again. I guess he forgot that he was leaving.

For the next few minutes, I just sat there and tried my best to stay quiet. I twiddled with my fingers, played with my coat's zipper, had a staring contest with the eyes on the concierge man's book (It won, by the way). You know, stuff like that. But I think that I spent the most time thinking about that elevator guy. He seem familiar, like in a "I-think-I-should-know-you-but-I-don't-really-remember-meeting-you" kind of way.

After what seemed like forever, the elevator doors slid open. I was prepared for my mom to walk out, so I straightened my jacket and sat up a bit to give the impression that I didn't fidget the whole time.

And once again, I was let down.

About eight people shuffled out of the elevator, and my mom wasn't one of them. But in that crowd, I saw a familiar blue polo.

The guy who was talking to Mom walked out of the elevator with a stupid grin on his face...what did she say to him? But at least it was nice to know that Mom was...interacting with other people. My 'dad' left us, but Mom always says that he's the only one that she really loved.

I stared at him, wondering if he asked Mom out, or something. But after a few moments, the smile melted off his face. He looked around, as if he could feel my eyes on him. That wasn't the weird part, though. When he looked in my direction, it didn't take him long to realize that I had been starring at him the whole time.

And when we locked eyes, the feeling was completely foreign. If you take that feeling of familiarity that I had earlier, mix it with the slightest hint of resentment, add in a teaspoon of hope, and boil it on medium, you'd get a taste of what I was feeling.

The eyes. Those looked the most familiar. The resembled the sea—mysterious, strong and powerful, yet gentle or even weak at times. But I still couldn't tell who this guy with green eyes was.

Quickly, he turned in the other direction, towards the man at the desk with the weird book. I tried not to look in their direction, because every now and then, he'd turn back to see if I was still staring. I just couldn't recognize him...but I could tell that he could recognize me.

While the man at the desk talked, he pointed at the elevator and at the card that the green-eyed man was holding, which was similar to the one Mom had. The blue polo dude said something along the lines of an irritated "I know that!". But a few seconds later, he stuck his hands in the pockets of his shorts and apologized for yelling. He sighed, and the man at the desk went back to his book.

So anyway, that guy (Yes, the one that I think I know...God, I need to get his name. This is starting to be a mouthful.) sat in one of the chairs near mine and put his head in his hands.

Now, call me crazy for doing this, but... "Um, is there anything wrong, sir? I mean, well, um—"

He looked up, surprised. It was as if he thought it was a bad idea for me to talk to him. "No, I'm fine."

_"No, I'm fine."_? That was _not_ a satisfying answer! "Are you sure?" I asked, suggesting for him to talk some more. "Because I, uh, saw you talking to my mom before, and uh—"

"Really, you don't have to worry about me, Andy."

I arched an eyebrow. Okay, so mystery polo man knows my name.

"How do you know my name?"

He bit his lip, as if to say, _Oh crap._ "I'm good friends with Annabeth," he said.

I used this as an opportunity to get him to say his name. "Well, _obviously!_ Did you see how she acted when she saw you in the elevator? Who are you, anyway?"

He looked down at his shoes, wondering how to answer. "I'm Percy."

Automatically, I said, "You mean like Perseus from the Greek myths?"

This time, he loosened up, just a smidge. The corners of his mouth came up in a small smile. "Yeah, exactly like that."

My answer came immediately. "He was cool, I guess, killing Medusa and all. He was one of the only heroes from the myths that got a happy ending."

Percy nodded. "Yeah...that's why my mom gave me that name."

"That's cool, I guess."

For about a minute, it got pretty awkward. "Well...do you have a last name, Mr. Green Eyes?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's Jackson. Percy Jackson," he confirmed.

"Jackson...like the Southern general?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You're not a dead confederate in disguise, are you?" he asked. **(1)**

I looked at him. "What did you say?"

Percy chuckled again. "It's nothing."

"So, uh, how do you know my mom?"

Just bringing up the subject of her made his eyes look sad, but happy at the same time. "We met each other at camp when we were twelve. She's been my best friend ever since."

If they knew each other so well, then how come I've never seen this guy before? And will I ever see him again?

"Oh," was the best answer I could think of at the moment.

A melancholy smile appeared on Percy's face. "Listen kid. I...I gotta go. I promise that we'll see each other again. I know you've got mixed feelings about me right now, but don't worry about it. You're only eleven," he said, as if reading my thoughts. "Eleven...," he repeated.

And under his breath, he muttered something barely audible along the lines of, "Two more years..."

Percy sighed. He said, "Well, we should both get going, kid. Your mom's back,"

"What?" I said. "What do you mean? She not back yet—"

But before I could finish, the light above one of the elevators 'dinged' and the first person to come out was none other than Mom.

I turned to Percy. "How did you—"

He got up, and pretended to dust off his knees. "See you, Ands. I'll see you..._soon_."

Percy looked at me, long and hard, like he wanted to remember my face. When he walked off, he paused in front of Mom. They shared a quick conversation in this weird language. Percy looked back at me, and even though they didn't talk in English, I somehow caught two words—

_Two years._

* * *

**(1) Remember from The Sea Of Monsters when those dead confederates on Clarisse's train thing thought that Percy was related to some Southern General?**

**A/N: Gee, I updated really fast, huh? (This was shorter than I hoped for) Anyway...I hope you understand what the whole 'two years' thing means. If not, go re-read the end of The Last Olympian. You know what's weird? Without these two ANs, this one-shot is 2,011 words long...weird. **

**If anyone noticed...I've kinda been on haitus for no reason this past month. My plans are all opened up...ugh, I'm pretty disappointed. (Here's where my frowny face is.) By the way, I'd like some suggestions for a different name for 'Andy'. I want 'Andromeda' to be her middle name, but I want her to have a NORMAL first name. So suggest away!**

**Also, the poll on my profile needs a bit of love. Only one person voted in the last month...**

**AAAND, I'm not really sure if there are chairs in the lobby of the Empire State Building...I don't think there are. I've been to NY more times than I can count, but I've never been to that particular skyscraper. Well, bye.**


End file.
